Crimson Saber
The Crimson Saber is Rain's signature weapon in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Once belonging to Raegen the weapon was eventually passed onto Rain. The weapon is named after Crimson, Raegen's close subordinate during the Paladian civil war. It is featured in the game's logo alongside Lasswell's sword, Purple Lightning, and together they frequently appear in the game's interface, including the dungeon and area "cleared" messages, and the battle icon for Limit Bursts. Profile The Crimson Saber is a greatsword with an irregular shape, with the front blade being longer while the back has a curved protrusion. Interestingly the weapon lacks a middle section as it has a small gap which starts from the handle all the way up to the upper blade. The blade reacts to his wielders emotions and only when it accepts its user will the weapon reveal its true form, permeating the blade with a flaming coat that gives it an extra "red blade". This fiery energy also fills the empty mid-section. Story The Crimson Saber was a weapon used by Raegen during his time on Lapis. Not much is know about how he got it, but Raegen named the weapon after Crimson, his loyal subordinate and attendant. Eventually the weapon was passed onto Rain, and has used it ever since as a Knight of Grandshelt. Following the aftermath of season one where Rain clashes with Sol the two end up stranded in Paladia, but Rain loses his Crimson Saber which falls into the Invincible, it ends up in Lasswell's possession afterwards and uses it along his Purple Lightning in his Pyro Glacial variant. While the party separates in order to prepare themselves to find Rain, Lasswell returns with Fina to Grandshelt. Lasswell is met by his fellow knights, including Charlotte and Lawrence and duels them. The latter two point out that Lasswell has gotten stronger but has doubts in his mind, as he is unable to accept the fact that Rain is gone, with his clouded heart making him unable to wield Crimson Saber properly. As Lasswell and Fina go to visit Emma, they get themselves involved in the dastardly plot of one of Dr. Lazarov's former assistants who tries to carry on his legacy by conducting monstrous experiments. Lasswell and Fina defeat his monsters, but the scientist unleashes his strongest creation, which uses powerful Ice Magic to protect them, as hordes of undead slowly overwhelm Lasswell and Final. The former finally comes to terms that Rain is no longer with them to aid them, and honing his resolve to find his friend the Crimson Saber reacts allowing Lasswell to use it. Performing his Unstoppable Wave, he destroys the Ice magic barrier and eventually fells the monster that is weak to Fire putting an end to the incident. Lasswell then incorporates Crimson Saber in his fighting style and is able to Dual Wield both it and his own Purple Lightning, although he tends to favour his own weapon most of the time. When the party finds Rain in Crystallis, Lasswell tries to return Crimson Saber to Rain, but the latter says he can keep it for the time being. Upon the defeat of the Weapon and Physalis' rescue a success. Both Hyoh and Lasswell meet again but unable to muster the courage to reconcile believing their blood clashing will make them unable to. Physalis convinces them otherwise revealing her mixed heritage and that they can reach to each other. Hyoh and Lasswell in turn activate their blood and try to approach one another, overcoming their blood clashing and causing them to adopt their Aldore and Hess King attires. With their reforged bond, Lasswell returns the Crimson Saber back to Rain. Due to being infused with Lasswell's emotions for a majority of Season Two, the Crimson Saber undergoes an evolution, becoming the True Crimson Saber, being far more powerful. Gameplay Crimson Saber is obtainable at the Dimensional Vortex, as one of the rewards for completing the Trial of the Burning Soul for the first time. It is a Fire-elemental Greatsword with an Attack power of 90. Though it can be equipped by any character who can use greatswords, when equipped by Rain or his Season Two variants (Vagrant Knight Rain, Awakened Rain), it also grants the passive ability Crimson Soul, which increases the wielder's HP/MP by 30%. The True Crimson Saber is available as Aldore King Rain's Super Trust Master Reward. It is a Doublehanded Great Sword with an ATK of 174, a Damage Variance of 100% ~ 160%, Accuracy +50% and the Aldore King's Ambition ability (Equipment ATK +50% and Accuracy +25%). However, it loses its Fire-elemental property. Etymology The blade is named after Crimson. Category:Signature weapons